


Harry's Baby Girl

by badvalerie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, F/M, Infantilism, Masturbation, Watersports, age kink, diaper play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvalerie/pseuds/badvalerie
Summary: Harry has a diaper kink and gets an adult who likes age regression play to be his babygirl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just working out my own diaper kinks in fic form, LOL.

ow was it that I, a muggle adult woman, ended up being babygirl to Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of all time? Well, I posted my diaper and ageplay kink online. Harry didn't want to find another witch or wizard to ageplay with, because of his wizarding world fame, so he was online too. And we matched. It was a while before he told me about magic though. 

 

We met up and got to know each other and discussed our kinks and our safewords and all that stuff. Then I did a few weekends at his house where I wore diapers and part time pretended to be a baby. Eventually, we decided we wanted to make it a lifestyle. So I took a leave of absence from my job and agreed to six months living with Harry, or as I call him now, Daddy Harry, as his babygirl. I would be diapered almost full-time, and acting the role of a baby. For six full months. It was a dream come true!

 

The day I got to Daddy Harry's house, he greeted me at the door with a smile on his face. We kissed each other on the cheek, and he pulled me in to the house. He lead me up to a bedroom and I was shocked! The room was completely set up as a nursery. It had a large crib, a long changing table, lots of baby toys, and best of all stacks and stacks of fresh clean nappies Daddy Harry could see me looking longingly at the nappies and he laughed. "Do you want to get changed now?"

 

"Yes," I said. 

 

"Baby talk," He reminded me lovingly. 

 

"Pwease, daddy? Need nappy?" 

 

"Lay down," he patted the top of the changing table. 

 

I lay down, face up. I was wearing a black skirt that cut just above the knee, with a blue shirt. Harry pulled my skirt up and I lifted my hips so that he could slide my lacy panties down my legs. I spread my legs and felt the relief of a nappy being secured around my waist. 

 

"We need to get these grownup clothes off," Harry said. "They aren't appropriate for my babygirl. 

 

I grinned as he helped me down from the changing table. He pulled my skirt off, my shirt and unhooked my bra. He put them in the closet, "You'll get these back when you are back to being a grownup." 

 

"I baby," I said in my best baby voice. I felt so wonderful and babyish standing there, naked but for the fresh white nappy. 

 

"You're my baby," Harry agreed. He opened a drawer and I saw stacks of adorable onesies. Harry pulled out a yellow onesie with an owl on it. "I got these in baby sizes, but I was able to use a charm on them to make them big for you." 

 

"Owlie!" I screeched, hugging the onesie to me. "Dis my fave-rit." 

 

"I love owls too!" Harry said. "Let's get this on." 

 

I lifted my arms and he pulled the onesie over my head. Then he snapped it at the crotch. "Are you hungry?" he asked. It was close to lunch time. 

 

"Baby hungwy," I said, clutching my stomach. 

 

"Well let's eat," Harry said, and we headed down the stairs. Harry held my hand on the stairs for safety because babies can't do stairs by themselves. Daddy Harry had enlarged a high chair just for me. I sat in it, and he set the straps so I couldn't fall out. 

 

Then he gave me a plate with blueberries, toast cut in bite size pieces, applesauce and a sippy cup of milk. I ate the blueberries and toast by myself, but Daddy Harry fed me the applesauce with a spoon. He pretended it was an airplane, which made me kick my legs and giggle. 

 

After lunch, I made my first pee pee in my nappy. I was busy playing with the toy trucks Daddy Harry had brought me, and I didn't want to stop to get changed, but Daddy Harry made me. I pouted a lot as he got a clean nappy and made me lie down. Finally I layed down and spread my legs so he could unsnap the crotch of my onesie, pull off the wet nappy, wipe down my privates and replace it with a fresh clean nappy. I had to admit, I may have been pouting but a fresh nappy felt nice. 

 

The rest of the day was quiet, with me playing with my toys and Daddy Harry joining me. I was working hard to get out of my adult headspace and into a childlike mind. Through dinner (chicken and sweet potatoes, cut into small pieces for babies) I kept reminding myself I was one year old, not twenty-five anymore. 

 

It was hard to come to grips with, but at bedtime, Daddy Harry did somethign that really helped. He changed my nappy, brushed my teeth and put me in pyjamas. Then, this was amazing. He did a spell with his wand directed at his chest, and he grew breasts that were leaking with breastmilk! I was stunned. "My chest will flatten as you drink," he explained. 

 

I quickly crawled into his lap and stared at his chest. Those beautiful breasts were full of food, made just for me! "Go on, babygirl," he encouraged me. 

 

I settled into his lap, one of his arms cradled around my side and I leaned my head toward his nipple. As I pulled slightly with my mouth, I was rewarded with the most delicious milk I'd ever tasted, sweet and filling. Truly it was good to be a baby. I suckled at his breast until it was empty, then he switched sides and I got to empty an entire other breast of its milk. 

 

I knew this would become my favorite part of being a baby. It was so cosy, laying in daddy Harry's arms and suckling at his breast. This felt like home. 

 

______

 

Daddy Harry and I fell into a pattern. During the week, he had to go to work at the Auror's office, and I was left home. I could act like an adult at home. In fact, he sometimes had errands and things he wanted me to run. I had a few sets of grownup clothes I'd wear in public, but I always wore a nappy underneath. He'd give me breakfast, change my into my clothes, then leave in the morning. He came home for lunch, and by that time my nappy was wet, so he'd change me again, then fix me lunch. I was usually heading down for a nap by the time he left after lunch. I slept for about an hour, then would rouse myself, do a little housework, and go to the toilet.

 

That's right, go to the toilet. I'd been with Daddy Harry for ten days, and I was very nervous about going poop in my nappy. So far I'd only pee-peed. Daddy Harry knew I was having nerves, and he assured me that he wanted me to make poop in my nappy, but that if I needed to wait until I was more comfortable, I could.

 

It's just that the smell of poos can be so embarrassing. But I was working on getting over it. 

 

Daddy Harry would be home in the late afternoon or early evening. We would play together, my favorites were wooden blocks and my stuffies. Especially my stuffy owl. 

 

One day I didn't feel the need to make a poop at my usual time. I didn't think anything of it. I was waiting for Daddy Harry to get home from work, babying myself up. I'd walk around like a grownup when he was gone, but by the time he got back from work, I liked being in full baby mode. I pulled my onesie on over my nappy, which was still dry. I put my hair in piggie tails and clipped a pacifier to my onesie. When Daddy Harry got home, he found me looking through my board books, sucking on my paci. 

 

"How's my babygirl?" he asked. 

 

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, jumping up and down. "Daddy Hawwy!" I said. 

 

He kissed the top of my head. "What are you doing?"

 

"Me wead books." 

 

"Can you read like a big girl?" 

 

"Uh-huh," I nodded my head. "Me wead to you."

 

Harry agreed and sat down on the floor next to me. I opened the books, and pretended I couldn't read. Instead I made up stories based on the pictures. "Dis bunny is sad and he's wooking for his other bunny fwiends," I explained. 

 

Harry was such a good daddy, that he nodded seriously and told me I was doing a great job. I felt so swelled up with pride that my daddy thought I was doing so good. 

 

"Let's go get dinner," he said after a while. 

 

I stood up to follow him, and as I did, I felt a familiar rumbling in my tummy. "Uh-oh," I said. "I hafta make poopy." 

 

"Do you want the toilet?" he asked gently. 

 

I could see the disappointment in his face. He wanted this part of parenting a baby, and I wanted to give it to him. Could I get over my pooping fright and give him a real nappy to change? I thought for a few moments, and decided to give over to my baby brain. "No potty," I answered. 

 

He broke into a grin as I walked over to the couch. I held onto the side and leaned forward and let out a few grunts as I felt my bowels move. Oh, this was such a weird feeling. I'd gotten very used to a wet nappy, but a nappy full of solids was something else entirely. I could feel the shit pressing against my bum, and when I let my urine go it softened just a little bit. 

 

It was unpleasant, but the fact that I managed to clear this babygirl hurdle made me so happy. "I did it!" I cheered. 

 

"Oh, you good good girl," Daddy Harry said, kissing my cheek. "Let's go to your changing table."

 

Daddy Harry followed me up the stairs. I could feel his eyes on the bulge in the back of my diaper. I was so proud. I lay down on the changing table and spread my legs as Daddy Harry unsnapped my onesie. He pulled open my diaper and lifted my legs. He wiped up my bum, making sure I was clean in my front and back cracks. Then he spread some cream on my tushy and put a new nappy on. 

 

It did smell, but I was so pleased with myself, I barely noticed. 

 

"Do you want a special dessert after dinner?" Daddy Harry asked, as we made our way carefully down the stairs back to the kitchen.

 

"Yes Daddy," I answered. 

 

"What do you want?" 

 

"Dis," I said, as I patted his chest. 

 

He looked confused for a moment. "You want breastmilk?"

 

"It my fave-wit." 

 

He broke into a grin, "Babygirl, feeding you from my breasts is my favorite too." 

 

______

 

I loved being a baby for Daddy Harry. The weekends were the best where I got to be a baby all day and night long. After a few weeks, I had to discuss something important with Daddy Harry. It was a grownup talk. 

 

"Can I talk like a grownup?" I asked. 

 

"Of course," Harry said. He looked concerned. 

 

"What are we going to do about nappies while I'm on my period?" I asked.

 

Harry looked thoughtful, "I hadn't thought of it. What do you think?" 

 

I shrugged. He was the daddy. I wanted him to make the decision. "I could use a tampon and change it myself and still pee and poo for you in my nappy. Or I can switch to using the toilet during my period." I really didn't want that. 

 

"Won't the nappy catch the blood?" Harry asked. 

 

"Yes," I answered. "But it can be heavy that first day, and you'll have to clean me as you change me." 

 

"I can handle it." Harry said. 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Anything for my babygirl." 

 

I smiled at him, so grateful that I had such a wonderful daddy. "Fanks, daddy," I said in my best baby voice. 

 

My period came that Saturday. I was glad it was a weekend, because I wouldn't want to sit in a bloody nappy all day while Daddy was at work. I had cramps which made me cranky and cry a lot that day. Daddy was so patient with me. He made me a hot water bottle. Before my nap, he even let me nurse on his breasts. I think his breastmilk was imbued with magic. As I drank, I'd feel myself falling deeper into a baby's mind. 

 

The nappy changes weren't that bad. Daddy Harry lay an old towel down on my changing table in case I leaked blood. But he was such a good daddy about using wipes all around my whole private area to clean up every bit of blood on my skin. I had a lot of nappy changes that first day because daddy did not wnat me to be uncomfortable. 

 

_______

 

I was slowly becoming potty de-trained. I rarely thought about the toilet anymore and would just let my urine go whenever I needed to pee. It was so freeing, being a baby. 

 

One day when Daddy Harry was having a very busy week at work, we ran out of nappies. He asked me to run to the store to buy some while he was at work. Two mornings later, I pulled on my underwear and it felt so wrong not to thave that thick layer of nappy between my legs. 

 

I found the nappies at the baby store, then I wandered into the baby clothes section. I knew sizes didn't matter because Daddy Harry was a wizard and could spell them bigger. I found a beautiful pink frilly dress with matching bloomers with frills on them. I knew I had to have it, so I bought it with the nappies. I paid for my purchases and started to head home. It wasn't a long walk, but since I had been de-trained from the toilet, I didn't even think about it when I let my urine go. It wasn't until I realized I was dribbling down my leg that I realized I wasn't wearing a nappy and I'd just pissed myself on the street. 

 

Tears ran down my face as I quickened my step to get back home. People looked at me oddly, unable to believe that a grown woman would have soiled herself in public. But I couldn't explain to them, could I ? That I wasn't a grown woman. I was actually a baby. 

 

I let myself in the house and burst into tears. I took my clothes off and put them in the hamper. I couldn't even put a nappy on myself because Daddy Harry had to do the enlargening spell. I just didn't know what to do so I wandered around the house naked. I made myself sit on the toilet after a while to make sure I didn't mess all over the place. When Daddy Harry got home for lunch, he found me naked and curled up in a ball in the living room, sucking my thumb. 

 

"Baby girl! What happened?" he asked. 

 

"I had pee-pee accident." 

 

"What?" 

 

"At store, I bought nappies and a dwess. But I fowgot I didn't have nappy on and on da way home, I pee peed in my grownup pants!" I burst into tears. 

 

Harry frowned. "I thought I told you to get the nappies yesterday," he said evenly. 

 

"I thinked that we had enough." 

 

"But we didn't." 

 

"Daddy, I'm so bad at counting!" I cried. 

 

"Did you make a mess in your big girl clothes?" 

 

"Uh-huh," I nodded my head, hiccoughing a little. 

 

"Did you learn a lesson." 

 

"No," I whined. "I think I'm forgetting how to use the potty!" 

 

"Not about that," Harry said. "About listening to me." 

 

"Daddy!" I said angrily. "I maked mistake!" 

 

"You didn't listen to me, babygirl, and I think I need to punish you so you'll remember to listen in the future."

 

"No!" I said, stamping my foot. "No punish!" I couldn't help it. It had been such a bad day and I wanted to take it out on someone. Daddy Harry was just there. 

 

"If you keep that attitude up, it'll only get worse." 

 

"Stupid-head!" I called him. "I don't have to listen to you!" 

 

"Oh yes you do, and I'm going to show you what happens to babygirls who don't listen to their daddies." He held out his hand, but I crossed my arms and turned away from him. He sighed, "OK. We'll do it like this then" and he bent down and scooped me into his arms. 

 

I was surprised because I didnt' know he was strong enough to carry me like a real baby. By the time we got to the stairs, and I realized he was carrying me all the way to the bedroom, I started crying. "Let me down! Let me down!"  I moaned. 

 

"No," Daddy harry said firmly. "You are behaving terribly and we are going to do something about it." 

 

He got me up to my nursery and put me down on the ground. "I want clothes," I demanded. 

 

"You can be naked for this part, little girl. If you wanted clothes so bad, you should have dressed yourself instead of wandering the house naked all morning." He pointed to my crib. "Hold onto the side of the crib." He ordered. 

 

"Why?" I asked. 

 

"Because you're getting a spanking." 

 

I started to cry. When Daddy Harry and I had discussed my moving in and being a fulltime baby for six months, we'd agreed that spanking would be the primary form of discipline. It was just in the couple months we'd been doing this, I hadn't needed any discipline. 

 

"The longer it takes, the more spankings it'll be," Harry said. His voice was gentle but firm. 

 

I moved, slowly, but I moved. I stood next to the crib, then leaned down and rested my forearms on the bar. "Five smacks," Harry said. "I want you to count them." 

 

I was still crying, but I nodded my head. 

 

WHACK! "One," I mumbled. 

 

"Louder!" he ordered. 

 

"One!" I said loudly. My bum already felt stingy. 

 

WHACK! "Two!" I called out. That hurt worse than the first. 

 

WHACK! "Three!" Oh my god, it stung so bad. How could I endure two more?

 

WHACK! "Four!" I was crying in earnest now. Just one more. 

 

WHACK! "FIVE!" I shouted. I was crying so hard. 

 

Daddy Harry gave me a few minutes to get my crying under control while he busied himself enlargening my nappies. 

 

As my crying turned into quiet gulps of air, he led me to the changing table where he put on a fresh nappy. "What did we learn, babygirl?" 

 

"TO always wisten to you." 

 

"And your attitude?" 

 

'Make it good," I sniffed. 

 

"That's right," he said, pulling me into a sitting position. He kissed the top of my head and handed me my favorite owl stuffy. I hugged the stuffy close to my chest. He pulled a onesie out of the drawer and helped me in it. This was a white onesie with the words BabyGirl spelled out in pink glitter. He handed me my pacifier which i popped into my mouth and started sucking. It definitely helped to calm me down and take my mind off my stinging buttocks. But especially the fact that I kind of liked how the spanking made me feel. 

 

________

 

I started wetting myself in the middle of the night. Daddy Harry would come into my room, bleary eyed when I would shout out. "I wet!" I said. 

 

Daddy Harry sighed and changed my nappy. 

 

After a few nights of this, i coud tell he was very tired. "Babygirl, I think we need to stop breastfeeding before bed." He said this one Saturday morning. 

 

"No!" I said, my eyes already filling with tears. Breastfeeding was my favorite thing about my return to babyhood. 

 

"Sweetums, I think that's what's making you peepee at night." 

 

"Need ta-ta milk!" I cried. That was my word for breastmilk. 

 

Harry sighed. "How about if we do it at a different time in the day?" 

 

"Two times," I demanded. 

 

"You don't make the rules," he warned. 

 

"Two times ta-ta milk!" 

 

"Once during the week. Twice on Saturdays and Sundays," he offered. 

 

I nodded happily, "Today Saturday!" 

 

"Right now?" he asked. I nodded again. He took off his shirt and pointed his wand at his chest and said the incantation. I always watched in fascination as his flat male chest grew two sizable milk-filled breasts, just waiting for my latch. 

 

I crawled into his lap and latched onto his nipple and began suckling. I looked into Daddy Harry's eyes, and I saw so much fondness in his eyes for me. I smiled, and snuggled in as close as I could to him. When I was nursing, I usually played with a string to keep my fingers busy. But I don't know why, this time I reached my hand up and tweaked Daddy Harry's other nipple, the one I wasn't suckling. 

 

Daddy Harry took a deep breath in and held it. I didn't know what that meant, and I continued to fiddle with his nipple. I rolled it between my fingers, pressed the flat of my thumb over it and pushed, and pulled on it very lightly. 

 

"Babygirl," Harry said in a strained voice. All at once, I knew what was happening. I could feel the hardness in Daddy Harry's trousers against my back. 

 

I pulled my hand away and popped off his other breast. He grimaced as I switched sides and began suckling. I couldn't help myself and I pinched the other nipple, the one I'd just finished nursing from, between my fingers. Daddy Harry squirmed and bit his lip. As he squirmed, I could feel his hardness poke harder into my back. It gave me a warm tingly feeling in my private area as well. 

 

Daddy Harry and I had discussed sex before I moved in. We didn't want our baby relationship to be sexual, and if we wanted to have sex, it had to be with me in my grownup mind. We hadn't done it yet, though there were times when he was giving me a bath that I wanted it, and I knew he wanted it too. I just didn't want to leave baby-space at those moments. But now, I did. 

 

I finished nursing as fast as I could, because I knew nursing was a baby thing, not a grown up thing. I was so relaxed and happy after it was done. 

 

"Harry," I said, my voice sounded husky after only using babytalk for the last several weeks. "Can we be grownups together right now?" 

 

"Oh God yes," he said as he began to fumble with the zipper on his denims. I quickly divested myself of my pyjamas and pulled at the tabs on my nappy, letting it fall to the floor. 

 

We didn't even make it into the bedroom, we just lay together on the living room floor (he did a cushioning charm to make it more comfortable), kissing and fondling each other. I was stroking his magnificent cock, while he dipped his fingers in the warmth of my vagina and used his thumb to stroke my clit. 

 

Finally he held up his wand and called "Accio condom!" and a condom came flying out of his bedroom and right into his hand. He opened the packet, rolled the condom over his penis and pushed into me. With each thrust I came closer and closer to orgasm. I was gasping, whining, and begging for him to go harder. Each time he went harder, I could feel the buildup until I finally announced I was going to come. Wave after wave of orgasm flushed over me, as Harry's thrust once more, deep as he could go, and came with a moan. 

 

The thrusting slowed as we both worked our way through our incredible orgasms. Kissing each other through it, our sweat-slicked bodies sliding together as we both finally stopped moving, exhausted. 

 

"Blimey," Harry said, laughing a little. "I had no idea nipple play would do that to me." 

 

"I didnt' either," I said. "It's not what I was trying to do. I just needed something to do wtih my fingers and...you know. Your tits were there." 

 

Harry laughed. "Well, let's not doing everytime you're nursing. Because I don't like getting babytime mixed up with sex. That feels wrong to me." 

 

"I agree," I said, lying on the floor, still spread eagled, my body feeling like jelly from the powerful orgasm I'd just had. 

 

"You ready to go back to being a baby?" he asked. "Or do you need a few more minutes?" 

 

"I baby now," I said. The sex had been good, but I was so ready to be back in my baby head-space. I missed baby me when I was being a grownup. 

 

Daddy Harry grabbed my nappy and put it back on me. Then he found the dress I'd bought that day in the shop when I'd pissed myself, and he enlargened it. I loved this dress. The pink frills came just below my buttocks and the bloomers fit nicely over my nappie. The lacey frills from the bloomers stuck out of the bottom of the dress quite nicely. I definitely looked like a baby in this dress, especially when i had my pacifier and my favorite stuffy to hold close. 

 

I closed my eyes as I leaned on the couch. I was so happy, so content, with being a baby. I didn't even notice, or care really, that my nappy was filling with urine and poop. Daddy Harry laughed, "Didn't I just put you in that nappy?" he asked. 

 

He followed me up the stairs and had me stretch out on the changing table. I couldn't beleive that just a couple months ago, I was so stressed about Daddy Harry changing a poopy nappy. But here I was lying on my back in a vulnerable legs-spread position, letting this beautiful man pull down my bloomers, remove my nappy and wipe up my poopy bottom. He got me all cleaned up, talking sweetly to me the whole time. 

 

I loved Daddy Harry. And I loved being his baby. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't have loved living as a baby for Harry any more than I did. He was such a good daddy to me, and I was almost fully un-toilet trained. I was going pee and poop in my nappies full time. The feeling of a squishy soaked nappy just calmed me and made me happy. And even though I sometimes still squirmed with embarrassment at the smell of a stinky poop nappy, I would see Daddy Harry look at the bulge in the back of my diaper in happiness and awe and that was enough for me to get over my embarassment. Plus, babies aren't supposed to feel embarrassed like adults do, are they? I was really trying to get fully into baby-mind as often as possible. I just loved emptying my mind and thinking only of pee and poop and playing and eating and cuddling, and letting the grownups worry about everything else. 

Daddy Harry was an auror, but he never introduced me to any of the people he worked with. That was fine with me, my Daddy was my whole world. 

But one day some of his friends came unexpectedly calling at the front door. Daddy Harry quickly vanished the baby toys, and gave me his invisibility cloak. "It doesn't mask sound," he told me. "So when there is a lot of noise, quietly make your way up to your bedroom and play in silence until they leave." 

I threw the invisibility cloak over myself as he let his friends in. There was a man with red hair, a woman with bushy brown hair, and a woman with red hair. The two red heads looked like they were brother and sister. They began talking about their work at the Ministry, about a case of a wizard doing something to muggle houses. I should have been making my way up the stairs, but I was interested in what they were saying. 

At one point, the red headed lady said something, and the others broke out into laughter. I tiptoed over to the stairs and made it up the first two. I had to stop because the stairs were old and creaky, i had to stop when the laughter died down. I could make it up one step at a time as someone would raise their voice. I was a few steps from the top when I felt a familiar pressure in my bottom. I knew I had to poop, and I had trained myself to stop holding it in. I tried, but I couldn't make my body remember how to squeeze and hold in the poop, and it released into my diaper. 

It was a lot. I could feel the fullness and the diaper tightening around my bottom. 

And the thing that always embarrassed me the most - the smell. 

Things were quiet downstairs, so I couldn't move. Within a few seconds, the red haired man said, "Pew. Who farted?" When everyone laughed, I was able to quickly make my way to the top of the stairs. 

Daddy Harry coughed, "Sorry," he took the blame. "I need to use the toilet." He rushed up the stairs, and he came into my bedroom nursery just a second after I made it in there myself. 

"Baby," he whispered, pulling the door shut. 

I pulled off the cloak. "I here, Daddy." 

"Why did it take you so long to get upstairs?" he asked, leading me over to my changing table. 

"Don't know." 

He changed my nappy quickly, with no more words. Normally, he'd tell me how good a girl I was to make messes in my nappies, but today he was silent and worked fast and efficient. He pulled some books and toys down and set them on the floor next to me, as he vanished the whole dirty diaper. "Stay up here." he commanded. 

I stayed. 

A little over an hour later, he came back into my room. "They're gone," he said. 

"Read to me," I begged, holding out my favorite book, The Cat in the Hat, to him. 

"We need to talk, baby. Come here." 

He was sitting in the rocking chair and I sat in his lap. 

"Baby, I told you to make it up the stairs as fast as possible, right?"

"Yes, Daddy." 

"Why were you still on the stairs twenty minutes later." 

"I listen to grownups talk," I explained. 

"Then you pooped in front of them, right?"

"Yes daddy." 

"You know that could give away that there was someone else here, under the invisibility cloak."

"I know." 

"If you had been in your room and pooped, nobody would have smelled it, and I wouldn't have had to lie to my friends, right?" 

"Yes daddy." 

"Is this why it's important for you to listen to me?"

"Yes." 

"I was going to come up and check on you anyway. If you had been in your room, you only would have been in a messy nappy for a few more minutes and everything would have been fine. I will always take care of my baby girl."

"OK daddy." 

"But so you remember, to always listen to DAddy Harry, I think there needs to be a punishment." 

"No, Daddy," I whimpered. But I knew he was right. I was a baby girl who didn't listen to her daddy and I needed to accept what ever punishment he doled out. 

"Six spankings," he said. 

"No spank! No spank!" I said, standing up and holding my hands in front of my bottom. 

Harry stood up and moved my hands away. "Yes. This is how babies learn to listen to their daddies." He was firm in his voice. So firm that I knew better than to argue. I cried silently as Daddy Harry pulled down my bloomers, then unhooked my nappy. "Come to my bedroom" he commanded. 

He turned and walked toward his bedroom, and I followed. I was only wearing a shirt, and was nude from the bottom down. 

Daddy Harry sat on the edge of his bed. "Lay over my knee." 

"NO!" I shouted.

"That's one more spanking. We're up to seven." 

"No!" I shouted again.

"Eight," Harry said, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. 

Obediently, I lay my body over his knees, and kept crying. 

I don't know if Daddy Harry knows this, but it was a show. I actually liked being spanked. Well, the pain wasn't great, but there was something amazing about the subservience of laying there, exposed and being punished. I really worked out the tears though and i wasn't sorry I had two extra swats coming to me. 

"One," Harry said as his hand came down hard on my backside. I squealed and squirmed.

He hooked one leg over the backs of my knees to keep me still and spanked again. "Two," he counted. 

Each spank got progressively harder, and on an already spanked bottom, that was  lot. By the time he got to six, I was actually regretting my attitude that got me two additional smacks. Still, I managed to silently cry and hold on tight as he got the last two over with. 

My bottom stung. It stung HARD. It felt like pins and needs pushing into my skin. I turned around to try and see, and it was definitely red.

"What did we learn?" Daddy Harry asked. 

"To always listen to Daddy," I said, sniffing. 

"Do you want me to spell your bottom with a cooling spell?" he asked kindly.

"No daddy. The pain reminds me to mind you always."

"That's my baby girl," he said with a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy." I ran to him and he wrapped me in a big protective hug. I felt so much better. 

 

The next day, my bottom was still sore, but definitely not like it had been the day before. When I had gone to bed the night before I kept thinking about the spanking. I know Daddy Harry did it to turn me into an obedient baby girl. But I couldn't deny it turned me on. 

As I lay trying to sleep, I slid my hand into my diaper and felt around my privates. There was a nub that gave me sparks sometimes when Daddy Harry would go over it with a wipe when my nappy was being changed. I rubbed that nub and felt my whole body relax. 

I put myself into my adult mind, just for a few minutes, as I unsnapped the nappy and rubbed my clit with one hand, while working a finger in and out of my vagina. My pussy was getting soaked and the build up was incredible. It had been a while since I got into my grownup mind to have sex with Harry (We didn't like to do it with me in baby mode so sometimes we'd take a quick break from babying to fuck) and I hadn't masturbated at all since the day I stepped into Daddy Harry's house. 

As I came, my walls tightening around my fingers, and juices running down my hand, I whimpered. I stopped, breathing heavily, waiting to see if my orgasm would wake daddy Harry in the next room. 

It didn't. 

I lay in my crib, naked from the waist down and spread eagle as I gathered myself. Eventually my breathing evened out and I resnapped my nappy. I sucked on my fingers, tasting my own vaginal juices and, just like that, fell asleep.  

 


End file.
